Explosions In the Heart
by AwakenAndAlive
Summary: Mai and Oliver have a new case in a far away village, but things take a twist when there is a volcano that could erupt any moment and a ghost who is trying to kill them both. Mai being a Volcanist and Oliver a Ghost Hunter can they stop the chaos that's about to happen? Can they hide there feelings? Action/Love/Suspense
1. Chapter 1

Hello, guess what! I have a new story! Anyways i am sorry for not updating my other stories but i saw a movie yesterday and decided to get some inspiration from it. ALSO ITS SPRING BREAK! so i will have those other stories updated. Ok i hope you enjoy this story and again i am sorry for spell errors and grammar.

Enjoy!

* * *

March 27

8:00 AM

The sunny sky combined with a 73 degree weather was the perfect weather for Mai Taniyama, unfortunately she's stuck inside of a car with her Narcissistic boss named Oliver Davis. This was a complete horror, its been four hours since they left shibuya and they still had 11 hours more to go. Nightmare, is what this was. Her 1st iPod was dead and she could hear the conversation Lin and Oliver had in English. Normally this would catch her interest before but from now on that was the least of her concerns. Her phone stared ringing and she quickly sat up from her laying position and stared digging through her light brown backpack ,to her surprise it was her other boss " Sakamoto Takeshi"

"Good Morning Sakamoto-San"

"_Good Morning Taniyama-San, i wanted to check up on you, is everything fine?_" he spoke with a voice of concern.

"Yes, i am fine thank you very much is there anything you need"

"_No, i am fine just call me when you get there and send me information as soon as possible if you see anything suspicious" _

_"I will Sakamoto-san, good day to you"_

"Same to you Taniyama-San"

She quickly hung up and everything went quiet again. She laid down on the seat again and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed. After Oliver came back from England she finished school and worked for him once more , all of her four years of college and be a volcanist in Japan's Geological survey. Her hard work paid off when she traveled all over the world for a year, all her travels included England, Mexico, Colombia, and China. Most of them were false alarms except the one in China where the volcano erupted and they had to run away. Ghost hunting and volcanoes, woo hoo.

her eyes stared getting heavy and before she knew was in deep sleep

Mai's dream

Ashes and rain where getting mixed together and the sky became a foggy black. Buildings in fire and people running everywhere, pushing each other, mothers grabbing their children and getting inside of the cars trying to run away. Mai ran as fast as she could and got inside of a black van in the passenger's seat with her best friend Tao Lang. As soon as she got inside He drove in full speed. Panic was running through their veins and the rain mixed with smoke made it impossible to see.

"You were right Mai, your tuition and dreams were right, i am sorry for not believing in you"

Tao spoke with fear as he grabbed the steering wheel and looked at Mai for a minute. "I forgive you, now eyes on the road" as they drove into a bridge the car suddenly stopped and they looked at each other "What do we do now!" Mai spoke as she shook. "Lets get out now" Tao replied and opened the car and stepped out, their ground was becoming shaky and the water was highly acidic. Eating out the bridge they both ran as they held hands near the end Tao fell and a big wave was coming at them due to their luck Tao twisted his ankle. "Come on let's go" she grabbed him and used her shoulder to support him as she walked. "Leave me here" Tao pleaded and she just gave him a deadly glare "No i am not come on there's a car near ahead" There was a red car that was just a few inches away from them. Mai tried running with Tao's weight. Cars kept speeding in the bridge there was chaos everywhere and then boom the volcano exploded as rocks were flying out of the sky and landing all over the place causing more fire.

Nobody had believed her when she told the head directors that the volcano could erupt any minute and that the mountain was not inactive, it was a sleep. But the head director told her there was lack of evidence and that her dreams and tuition were crap. Even Tao didn't believe her but that soon changed when the earth stared to shake and there was smoke coming out of the volcano

Now here they were getting inside the red car that's abandoned, Mai placed tao carefully inside the car and closed the door as for her, she ran towards the driver's side and looked for the keys. None. Cars were now crowding the bridge and crashing with her ban that later on landed on the lake. there wasn't much time until the lava starts to leak out and the cloud of black smoke came, that cloud can kill a whole population and leave the city destroyed. She looked for the cable wires and joint them together for the car to start which it did and they drove off. "Mai if anything happens I want you to know what I love you and that you always be my best friend"

"Nothing will happen, look were almost out of the city" as she concentrated on the road, her determination was high. That soon stopped when a rock went through the roof of the car and went insides Tao's head making blood splatter all over his side of the car. It went so deep that it made a whole inside his brain. "NOOOOOO" her tears stared to flow as she saw her best friend dead.

She drove for a least an hour at a great speed, passing many cars until she reached the end of the road where there was the national guard ,police officers and ambulances in the scene. she stopped the car She cried, she knew a lot of people wouldn't make it alive and that Tao was dead. A police office got her out of the car when he noticed Tao and looked away as he threw up. The national guards couldn't go inside and save people since the black cloud stared forming. More cars came to view.

Dream over

Mai woke up drenched in sweat and her heart pumping a thousand miles per hour. Her breathing was irregular and to her surprise nobody was in the car. She looked out the window and saw that they were in the parking lot of a gas station. She tried to calm her nerves and hoped she did nothing stupid when she was dreaming. The memories were to painful., She remembered when she had to break the news to Tao's parent. The pain was to great and as to her job she got a recognition and they fired the old headquarter and hired actually listened to her, first he seemed intimidating due to his deep voice and serious face expression but that was only a mask because he was actually a really kind man. The bad thing was that Tao was no longer there and no one would take that place he stored in her heart.

Suddenly the door opened and Oliver got inside the car. He turned around to face her and handed her a bag. She took it and he kept staring. To her surprise his eyes showed compassion and whispered "I am sorry" and looked back at the road. Lin came after and got inside the passenger's seat. She looked inside the white plastic bag and there was an apple, mango, and orange juice followed by water, chips, apples, and candy. She grabbed the apple and sat down eating in silence as her chewing noises were the background.

Oliver signed out of boredom it was 12:30 and by now he finished reading two books. He was lucky that Mai decided to come along since the rest of the group tought it was too far away. Ayako and Bou-san got married and now had a two-year old to take care of, John and Masako were off in business. She was no longer his assistant but his co-worker and at first it was difficult since he actually missed having her around but he knew college was more important. He worked and refused to go to England. He was independent now and he actually liked it. Lin stayed by his side and married Madoka. They rented an apartment and had no kids.

He tried dating and actually had a stable relationship for a year, but it soon ended as he failed when she told him she was in love with him but he couldn't correspond. His heart belongs to a certain person called Mai. She has changed over the years, personally and physically. She was more self-centered in her decisions but still cared for others. Her concentration was better, and her problem solving was faster. Psychically she got taller with a curvy figure with a bigger chest and rounder bottom, not that he didn't notice. Her brown hair still stayed the same and her face still held innocence even after her traumatic events in her life, from her parents to Tao. He met Tao many times and greeted him like any person would. His Chinese decency reminded him of Lin. He often wondered if he was Mai's boyfriend but to his luck they were not. He couldn't go up to Mai now and ask her out do what happened years ago. They never touched the subject again and he found it no use. She probably let him go years ago, but he didn't. He tried ripping her out of his heart but to his luck he failed. Guess he was just going to suffer.

* * *

Ok hope you enjoyed! Please R&R

Goodnight


	2. Chapter 2

The drive was exhausting; we drove day and night while switching turns, Lin first, Oliver second, and then me. As we get out of the car and stretch my legs that feel numb. I feel so tired; I just want some food and rest. As we reach the house we see it's a beautiful Japanese style home. "Come on let's go" Oliver spoke and directed us to the house. As we go inside, a woman with a pale skin complexion, black long hair tied in a neat bun, big brown eyes wearing a purple kimono. "Wow what a pretty woman." I think to myself she might be 32 or even less. A smile forms on her red pouty lips when she see us " Hello, thank you for coming I am Fumi Yoshida, please come this way" as she leads us to the living room of the house. The white colored walls made contrast with the black leather couches and the plasma TV. As we sat down on the three seat sofa, she sat on the one seat in front of us

"Thank you for coming, I am glad my brother was able to convince you to come all the way down here" the smile turned into worry. "There have been weird things happening, ever since we moved into this house and remodeled the inside". "What kind of things?" Oliver interrogated her as I took down notes. "We have things thrown at us, noises at night, lights turning on and off, and rooms being too cold" By now she was shaking. "Hmm, I need three rooms, one for base, two for the three of us?" Oliver replied as he stood up. "I will have them for you" as did the same and led Oliver to the room. As I get up and go to the backyard I see a clear view of the mountain, so beautiful, my mind soon begins to wonder when someone taps me in the shoulder starling me. "Hai," I yell. "Oh I am so sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you! Do you want some tea" His playful green eyes just stared at me and I tried hard not to blush. "Thank you" as I receive his green cup of tea. The smell of earl gray relaxes me. "What is your name?" I ask, I don't interview clients no more, Lin does. "I am Anthony Yoshida, the adoptive brother of Fumi". "Your adopted?" as I question and the sparkle in his eyes starts to dim "Yes, my parents died when I was two so they adopted me I am actually American, that's why I have the blond hair" and smiles again. "I live with my sister, she wanted to live in this house ever since we came here with our parents on a visit to the thermal waters, and the place was on sale so she brought it"

He is so sweet I think to myself, then I hear a voice calling my name "Mai, equipment" and walks off with Lin. "It was nice meeting you!" as I look at him and with that I leave. I go to the van to get the equipment; the starts were bright with its dark blue sky, so pretty, as I set up the computers on the light royal blue room Fumi let us use and set up everything I gather my other equipment too. Yes I brought four computers and other stuff for my investigation surprisingly everything fit. 30 minutes have passed and now its 3am. I text sakamoto saying I am here and that I will start tomorrow. Oliver on the other hand was looking at a folder as he sat on one of his chairs.

"Aren't you going to sleep Naru?" It's 3am."."I will be fine Mai, go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow". I sign and leave to go to my room where I lay on my bed and go to sleep.

As I wake up I see that the clock hits 8 and I jump out of the bed and look for my belonging in my bag, some dark denim shorts and a teal shirt with black vans and head into the shower. My lavender shampoo with body wash relaxes me and I get out to wash my teeth and boom am done! I look for Oliver and he is sitting down on a black metal chair with a glass table. I sit down and Mrs. Yoshida comes with a plate and puts it where I'm sitting! Salmon with white rice, How Yummy! "I have to go to work but Anthony will stay here, do you need anything?"

"Yes we do" Oliver replies. "It will take 5 minutes" 'We eat fast and go to the living room where we do Oliver's famous test to check if there is actually a ghost or one of them doing it. He grabs a base and sets it on a black table that's on the middle and turns on the red light and starts to speak. This thing still has the same effect as it did when I was younger, so sleepy… Then he turns on the lights "You can leave now" and with that Fumi leaves.

I go to the base where I turn on my computer and check for any type of activity, none, but for some reason I get the feeling something wrong then my phone begins to ring "Hello Samakoto San" "Hey Mai-san, I am sending you an helicopter it should be there in a couple of hours ok, please ask your boss if he can help you" he reminds me of a concerned father hehehe. "I will thank you Sakamoto-San" with that he hung up, I can hear some steps behind me and I turn around to see blue orbs that I can just stare for days and days "Anything you need Oliver?" as he kept looking at the screen and just frowned, "Nothing". He was leaning over me and I can't help but to feel nervous. "Oliver I am going to the top of the mountain for a couple of hours"'. "So" he replied "I need your help, do you have good upper arm strength?" His blank face expression made me wonder for a while "I do, you have no activity is it necessary?" I sigh and rub my temples "Naru!" I yell in annoyance his eyes widen "You haven't called me Naru in a while you know?"

I can't help to smile as I see his eyes get dimmer, did that really upset him? "I am sorry, I will call you Naru again, I thought that after what happened with Gene that you may not want to be called like that" He smiled at me and I blushed, it's odd to see smiles like that coming from him. "Thanks, Mai"

"So Oliver do you know if anything has happened" the happy moment was soon gone when Lin came into the picture. "Not yet, have you had any dreams Mai" as he looked at me again. "No. actually none"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

We all looked at each other, it was Anthony…


End file.
